The Way It Works
by RodentFace
Summary: Draco reflects on happiness, love and how everyone other than himself has the both.  The story is better than the summary.  I promise you.


The Way It Works

Disclaimer: Draco would get what he deserved (even it was just emotional like in this story) in the books if I owned Harry Potter. Therefore, I don't. Do you people seriously not get this? I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! I mean, I get really tired of writing these Disclaimer things (not really. It's fun to come up with something clever to say for them.)

_The world worked the way it was supposed to. The world worked the way that you would expect it to. Most people thought that this idea was just a Pureblood thought, but it was true. No matter what anyone tried to tell him, Draco simply could not see how anything else was true. Some would say it was karma, fate, or destiny. Whatever it was, it made the world work the way it one would expect it to._

_ Take happiness for example. The people who were mean to others in school tended to be unhappy and the ones who were treated poorly or defended them usually ended up happy. This is why Weasley, Granger (no, Weasley), Potter, Weasley (no, Potter), and Longbottom were happy with their lives. It was the same reason that he and his wife, Astoria were unhappy. Anyone on the outside could have seen that coming._

_ Take status for example. He, Draco, did everything to uphold his family honor. Now, the world treated him like the hair at the bottom of a shower drain. The Weasleys and Potters never cared about status. They didn't have to worry about family honor or social status. In the end, the Potters and Weasleys (the Potters especially) were some of the most respected people in the entire Wizarding community. Most everyone saw this coming._

Take love for example. Harry Potter fell in love with and married his best friends sister. Ginny Weasley Potter fell in love with and married her brother's best friend. Ron Weasley fell in love with his best friend. Hermione Granger Weasley fell in love with and married her best friend. This is extremely predictable. It's very common. It's how the world works and how one would expect it to work. Draco Malfoy, had never fallen in love and never had the chance to. His marriage to Astoria Greengrass was arranged before he'd been able to meet anyone with whom he could ever fathom being with for the rest of his life. He cared too much about status to say no. He didn't even have a reason to. There was no one that he would rather be with and even if there was, would she be a proper choice?

Draco had hated his life from the moment he was forced into joining the Dark Side. He was better at hiding it when he was younger, but after years of pretending, he got tired. As terrible as his life was, what did it matter what people thought of him? So what if they knew he regretted every decision that he'd ever made?

Anyone could have seen it coming. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley-a half-blood and a blood-traitor. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger-a blood-traitor and a mudblood. Everyone saw that one. Even the Slytherins saw that one before Ron and Hermione did! Then there was Draco and Astoria. You didn't necessarily those particular two, but you did see the outcome. The two purebloods that only cared about appearances would get married, have one child (that they didn't want) to keep the purebloods from going extinct, and be purely miserable.

Then, their son would do something that would surprise everyone besides Draco. He'd fall in love with Rose Weasley and marry her. What people didn't realize was that this was how the world was supposed to work. A son, who hated both of his parents, would fall in love with the daughter of his father's sworn enemies. It was exactly how the world worked.

When Scorpius Malfoy told his parents that he was dating Rose Weasley, Draco told him that he could break things off with Rose or he'd be disowned. He'd given his son the choice that he'd felt he was never given. His son chose Rose without a second thought and disapperated to Albus Potter's house until he could find a place for himself.

When Scorpius did this, Astoria was hateful, spiteful, and bitter. If she had to be miserable, the rest of the world should be to. Draco was simply more miserable. His son's departure only proved that there was happiness out there that he would never know. His son had fallen in love whereas he had been forced into marrying a woman that he barely knew or wanted to know. He was so miserable, that he sometimes wished that one of them would have a meaningless affair so that he would have a reason to leave Astoria.

When Scorpius fell in love with Rose Weasley, Astoria was hateful, spiteful, and bitter. When Scorpius fell in love with Rose Weasley, Draco mainly wished the same could have happened to him. What no one (other than Draco himself) realizes is, that he was a little proud. His son had escaped from the world Draco was forced to live in. His son had found the happiness that he had never know and never would know. People would think this was spontaneous and unexpected, but to Draco, that was how the world worked. It was what was expected.


End file.
